Taking Care of the Problem
by Violetfangs
Summary: One-Shot. Before Fang/ During Fang. Basically my version of a short Fang. What happens when the Flock and Dylan cross paths with Sylar and Dylan decides to get cocky?


**A/N: Okay, this is just a one-shot. It is just meant to make you chuckle, or gasp in horror, depending on how this goes. So yeah… I don't mean to insult anyone, though I don't see how I could. This is before Sylar is good. And yeah it's kind of short, but whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Maximum Ride. I definitely don't own James Patterson because he is a human being and due to laws, it's illegal to own human beings so…**

Ugh… Okay, not to be mean, actually, being mean, Dylan is completely annoying and the fact that he's supposed to be my "perfect other half"? Yeah, not really making the slight friendship that we possess quite uncomfortable and not to mention the tension between him and Fang, but it is just unbearable. Fang absolutely hates Dylan and is extremely jealous and protective of me when he's around Dylan.

And yet, after two weeks of uncomfortable silences with Dylan and Fang, there we were flying with the rest of the flock and we probably wouldn't stop for at least three hours. What a field trip. Where were we going, you ask? No idea. We just decided to go fly around aimlessly for a while. Worst. Idea. Ever.

So, as estimated, we landed somewhere in New York, New York. We landed behind a tree and folded in our wings. We walked out from behind the tree, trying to look inconspicuous. Well, whatever, at this point in life, I've almost stopped caring. We walked around looking for somewhere to stay. We found a small apartment that seemed to be empty. We came in through the window, which was cracked open slightly due to a broken frame. Once inside, we all put down our small amount of possessions and sank into chairs and onto the one king-sized bed.

The door to the apartment made a clicking noise as someone turned the key. As we ran to hiding places, the doorknob turned and before we could duck down, the door swung open. A tall, slightly attractive man wearing a black trench coat and baseball cap walked in, throwing his keys on a side table casually. We all froze, wondering how this man would react when he looked up and saw seven kids crouching in his apartment room.

After a few seconds, he did look up and when he saw us his eyes narrowed in a way that almost scared me. Yeah, you read that right.

I stood up slowly, trying to show him that we wouldn't harm him. Dylan, however, just kind of got up and took a seat saying, "Hey man, what's with your trench coat? It's kind of weird. Who are you anyways?"

I stared at Dylan. Was he not feeling the same terror swelling up inside him that I was? The man simply said, "Sylar."

"What?" Dylan asked.

"My name is Sylar."

"Ha! Sylar?" Dylan chuckled, "Isn't that the name of a type of watch? That's such a dumb name!"Sylar, now irritated with Dylan, raised his left hand and Dylan flew against the wall, an invisible hand choking

him. Raising his right hand, Sylar pointed his pointer and third finger at Dylan. Dylan began yelling in pain and when I looked at him, I saw blood dripping down his face and a large, deep cut growing longer across his forehead. I screamed, seeing his body going limper and limper by the second.

Sylar dropped both hands back to his sides and Dylan dropped to the floor in a sickish, broken heap.

Fang stood up staring at Dylan's body, as well. "Takes care of that problem."

I shrugged, "Guess so."

Suddenly, an older looking man with grey hair popped in.

"Oh. My. Gosh!"Angel squealed, "It's James Patterson."

"Oh, great, she knows me." James said, sounding exasperated. "Well, here it goes. Buy _I, Alex Cross_. Or else I'll have to kill him off. Yada, yada, yada."

"I already bought it."

"Whatever." James turned to Sylar angrily, "You! You can't kill off my characters!"

Sylar smirked raising his right hand, not even caring enough to throw James against the wall.

"Oh, no you don't!" James yelled, "You're not going to kill me too!"

Sylar moved his raised hand swiftly in a straight line, aiming at James' head. James fell to the floor in a heap similar to Dylan.

"Well, now that that's settled," Sylar said casually, "Anyone want pizza?

**A/N: Well, that's it. My first one-shot. I thought it was kind of funny. Haha! Please comment. Tell me if you liked it! Thanks!**


End file.
